Request From The Missing
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: He never wished for it and yet, it happened. He failed to protect her. Because of his own weakness, his own stupidity that led her to sacrifice herself. He's unable to smile since that tragic day and live with sadness and guilt. And after 10 years of unhappy, meaningless life, he finally meets her as the one who remembers her... and she meets him as the one who doesn't know him.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came up into my head and I don't know what to do with it. So, I might as well write it down, better than keeping it to myself. But don't worry for "Mare's reunion and revival" readers, I won't stop at continuing that story until it's finished.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Dark, hidden by shadows, mysterious, perhaps nothing could describe Checker Face's dwelling other than those words. But that wasn't all; on the floor scattered a group of Reborn's team as they were lying helplessly with faces that showed pain and cold sweat. They couldn't move let alone to stand up. It was a dire situation where Checker Face was taking hostages, Kyoko and Haru._

"_Checker Face, you… let go of… them" Tsuna said as he tried to move. With the deadly poison injected to their body, Tsuna's hyper mode wore off._

_Up on his left, a blue ball with holes was hovering and while his hand held a crystal ball, his other hand was used to hold in both small girls. Kyoko was really concerned about the well-being of his brother alone, but Haru was more concerned about everyone. They were clearly suffering the same poison, the same pain. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Kyoko was screaming for her brother only._

_Checker Face had no intention of giving the cure inside the blue ball whatsoever and intended to leave with the crystal ball. Seeing the dire situation, Haru instinctively jumped upwards to his chin very harshly, causing him to shout in pain and let go of the grip._

"_Tsuna-san, here!" Haru took the blue ball and threw it above them. The holes dispersed needles of liquid and as it touched their skin and directly went through inside their body, they could move their body and felt the pain gradually disappeared._

_Both girls immediately ran towards their friends, but Kyoko went ahead first. What was more; Tsuna hastily approached Kyoko and held her. Haru just saw that scene mirthlessly. "I knew it" she thought inwardly._

"_Tch. Reborn, you're always one step ahead and I'm getting tired of that" Checker Face's hand was going to crush the crystal ball and everyone knew he attempted to escape. Seeing that, Haru thought that she wished she could do something to help. She wanted to help so badly that she even gladly sacrificed her own._

"_**Then do it"**_

_She heard a sudden male voice along with a glimpse of a blonde man. At that moment, as if the time had stopped—no, it was really stopped as no movement was caught._

"_**You have the resolve to help them, Miura Haru"**_

"_But, Haru…"_

"_**Don't worry. You'll be alright. You want to help him, don't you?"**_

_She flinched exactly at that question. Looking at Checker Face and then turned to Tsuna who was holding Kyoko, she balled her fists. But later on, from head that lowered down, she looked straight towards the foe with eyes of resolve and determination and said "Haru… wants to help Tsuna-san. And make him happy…"_

_And when she spoke her wish, time had continued to flow._

_As Kyoko was in Ryohei's hands, Tsuna went on hyper mode and about to tackle him._

"_Don't be reckless, Tsuna" Reborn stopped him. "He had already crushed the crystal ball. If you touch him with anything even with your X-Burner, you will be sent to an unknown place and unknown time"_

_Having heard that, Tsuna reluctantly stopped and watched as he slowly disappeared with a grin. One look towards Tsuna and then to Checker Face, Haru took a step forward._

"_Haru, what are you doing? Stay away from him!"_

_Haru stared at Tsuna for the last time and then smiled sincerely._

_"Goodbye, Tsuna-san"_

"_What?"_

_Without further ado, she jumped to Checker Face and at the same time, the device had maximized its potential. Both disappeared from their sight. At that very moment, everyone widened their eyes and froze, especially Tsuna who was too shocked by her action that it lit off his flame. It was her sacrifice they could never forget, something that kept haunting them even to this day._

…

**-10 years later-**

"Tsuna, another paperwork for you" Yamamoto put a stack of paperwork onto his desk.

"Thanks, Yamamoto" he said as he was busy working.

"Okay, then. I'll be—"

"Yamamoto"

"Yeah?"

"How's everyone? I mean… their stomach" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't blame yourself, Tsuna. You did it to please everyone" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"But, I'm the one at fault here. If I looked at the expire date, I wouldn't be making those hot milk for everyone"

"No worries, we don't blame you. Well… I don't know about Mukuro, though"

"Thanks, but still…"

"Hey, look at me! I'm fine! I'm used to accidentally drink spoiled milk, anyway. So, I guess my body is like immune to it now, huh" he said with an amusing grin.

"Umm… thanks. Anyway, I'm going to continue my work now"

"Oh… yeah, sure. Then, bye" Yamamoto walked out of the room and while at it, Reborn was waiting for him outside. "So?"

"He's not smiling, again. It's been 10 years since he lost his smile. Ne, what should we do, kid?"

"We can't do anything. To him, Haru's sudden sacrifice was the sign of his weakness of being unable to protect his friends. Aside that, are you going to Namimori Island later?"

"I can't. Since I'm the only one who can move, all of the missions are being carried by me"

"Well, do your job and sorry to make you do this"

"Nah, I don't mind. All of us want to bring his smile back, right? See you, kid" with a wave of goodbye, he left the infant in front of the office. But before he left too, he took a glance upon the office door.

Ever since she disappeared, everyone did everything they could to track her and find her whereabouts. They didn't care where she was, as long as she was found. The search kept ongoing, but after 5 years, desperation resonated through Tsuna's voice. He had given up on her. They understood that the damage that befell on them was a major loss, but no one could ever guess that such disappearance led Tsuna to devastation and sorrow. He became more incapable to smile, even Kyoko couldn't cheer him up.

Hours after working on the pile of paperwork, Tsuna looked at his watch and then grabbed his coat, donning it while staring outside through the window.

_This isn't happening to me_

_This… can't happen to me_

_It's just a dream… yeah, just wake up from this nightmare, Tsuna. Come on!_

_Please… let this be a dream_

He remembered it very clearly like it was yesterday. When he refused the happening to be real, yet reality forced itself to snap Tsuna's mind. _Yes, it was real. Yes, she just did it. Yes, you failed to protect her. _Reality answered him rather harshly.

He punched the window over the regret and anger. The window shattered to pieces with blood from his fist dripping down. However, he refused for it to be bandaged, just hiding it inside the pocket of his coat. Unknown to anyone, he left Italy with jet plane alone.

Inside the plane, it was the same as his usual behavior. Staring at the small window, he was lamenting over the incident, reminiscing the last seconds of her last smile, her voice, when she spoke the final hurtful words.

_Goodbye, Tsuna-san_

He despised himself for not being able to save her. Instead, she was the one who saved him, despite she was a noncombatant. Even when no one was there to protect her, she was the one who protected them. It took him weeks to believe it was real and when he did, it motivated him more to be the boss. The loss of Haru had spoken his decision directly to ninth, that he accepted the role as a mafia boss. However, it also created deep scar inside his heart, one that no one could heal.

After arriving at Japan, under the heavy rain he went straight towards Namimori Island. He remembered it like it was a moment ago, when they were sucked to Checker Face's hideout from that island. On that spot, he put down a pot of purple hyacinth under that sorrowful rain. While rain showered the earth, it was also showering his mirthless face. No tears, just pure sadness and regret with one flower that asked for forgiveness.

All of the sudden, he dropped and punched the soil with his bloody fist tremblingly.

"Why…" both hands were on soil and were trembling of much profound sorrow and grief. Head stayed low facing the ground and a drop of water dropped and went in the soil. With trembling body, tears were rolling down through his cheeks. It was silent tears under the heavy rain. The pain on his hand didn't concern him. It wasn't as painful as what his heart had to bear.

However, behind him awaited a shadowy figure and it attacked him. But he quickly turned into hyper mode and dodged. "Who are you?" he asked to the person whom was wearing a black cloak with a hood.

The person didn't answer, just kept attacking him with guns on both hands. Tsuna approached the person as he kept dodging the bullets, but when he reached for it, the person jumped to his back and elbowed him hard enough for him to feel the stinging pain. But at that moment, he didn't wear his gloves. That person knew he wouldn't attack. Knowing that, the person suddenly disappeared from Tsuna's sight and then instantly appeared right in front of him, punching his stomach so hard that he fell on one knee while holding his stomach.

The mystery guy pointed a gun at his forehead and Tsuna furrowed his brows.

"That's enough" a familiar voice appeared behind the tree and much to his surprise, it was Hibari.

"What's this about, Hibari?" Tsuna asked while still in hyper mode.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth boss of Vongola" the person spoke while opening the hood.

Tsuna flinched as he heard that voice. It felt familiar yet hazy. But as he saw the full face, he couldn't bring himself not to be taken aback by it.

"You're…"

* * *

"What was that? She's here?" Gokudera immediately rose up from his bed. "Yeah, but…"

"What? Please say it, juudaime!"

"..She doesn't remember us"

"Wh... What are you talking about?"

…

"_Haru…?"_

"_What? How did you know my name?"_

"_What do you mean? I know your face; you're Haru, our Haru! You couldn't possibly forget about us!"_

"_I just met Hibari Kyoya and you today. I don't know you"_

"_So, you… don't remember us?" Tsuna's brown eyes widened and quivered. "I'm here for something and certainly not this, so please don't make a fuss on something confusing" she said simply._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari voiced. "Forget it for now"_

…

One long-lost girl sat on the sofa and Tsuna sat across her, accompanied by Hibari and Reborn. "First of all, forgive me for attacking you before. I just wanted to see whether the rumor is real and it seems so. No one can handle my punch like you"

"And second, this is my badge and my ID" she handed over both to Tsuna. "I'm a special agent from UWPA, Universe Welfare Protection Agency, working under worlds security. I have spoken to Hibari Kyoya as the medium and he let me to talk to you directly"

"Why is a CIA like you come here for our help?" Reborn questioned.

"I'm not exactly working directly under the CIA. And this is why" she let out a photo of Checker Face, much to everyone's surprise. "This man has destroyed one parallel world. He gave us the video of his work, for what he did in that world. This man is endangering the safety of all worlds and from what my informant had gathered, both you and Checker Face have history together"

"You know about the existence of the parallel worlds?" Reborn asked again. She nodded and said "As of this point, we don't know his true motive as he was seen all over the world, hiding but makes no move"

"On behalf of UWPA, I request for assistance from your force. I've heard all about the Vongola. You're a perfect alliance for this mission. But I'll leave the decision to you"

"When you say 'I', what about your comrade?" Reborn inquired curiously.

"I was the only one who's selected for this mission, I fill up to the qualify for this"

Tsuna spoke no words, just kept staring at her blankly yet thoughtfully. A bit of relief was set on his shoulder, but it didn't heal his trauma. He was sure she didn't pretend to forget, judging by her way of speaking and others. His intuition told him she had really lost her memories. Whether she lost her memories or not, he had to live with it and there was more serious problem he should deal with.

"Here's the problem, we have—well… suffer casualties. We can't do it" as Tsuna let out his right hand, the injury was seen. "I'll get the first aid kit" Hibari walked outside. "I'll leave you here for a while" Reborn, too, left the office.

Outside, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others were standing near the office. "How's juudaime?"

"As usual. Regarding Haru's memory loss, I don't think it changed a thing" Reborn answered. "About the mission, do you think he'll agree to it?" Ryohei asked. "I don't know. It's all up to him"

After Hibari put the kit on the table, he immediately left and Reborn didn't go back to the office either. As Tsuna was going to reach for a wrapping, Haru's hand preceded him. She changed seat to sit beside him and held his hand, beginning to wrap it up with bandage.

"I can do it myself" Tsuna said. "I wouldn't let an injured man heal himself"

"Why are you qualified for it?" Tsuna finally asked. "Because I have the strong devotion to defeat Checker Face" she answered. "Where did that devotion come from?"

"That I don't know. I don't remember anything when I arrived, just a name and a desire to find Checker Face"

"And you're okay with it? You don't search for your past? You're okay with just a name and mission to stop him?"

"Strangely, that's enough for me" she finished with it and put the equipment back to the kit while he kept staring at her. "Why are you telling me all of this?" he questioned and hearing that, she faced the floor with thoughtful mind. "Somehow, I can trust you. But…"

"I accept it"

"What?" she turned her face to him. "As the head of Vongola, I'll lend my power to help you save the world, but only I who will go. With only the two of us, are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

Outside the door, one arcobaleno smiled of hearing the conversation. Because for Reborn, this journey might be the only way that could turn Tsuna back to the Sawada Tsunayoshi he was.

* * *

In case if any of you don't know flower meaning, this what purple hyacinth means: A sign of forgiveness and means "I am sorry", "Please forgive me", and "Sorrow". To tell someone that you are sorrowful over an event and wish for them to forgive you. This flower blooms in the spring.

**Note: Wheth****er this story will be continued or not, I don't know. So, after reading this, I would like to know whether you want this story to go on or not. If I get less votes, I'll delete this story. If I get more votes, you'll have to wait until the sequel of my ongoing story is done.**

**This requires not too little votes to continue. Sorry for my selfishness, but I wouldn't ask for reviews if it wasn't needed. But of course, I'm not forcing you to review.**

**If you want, then review please**


	2. Something that never happened

**Finally, I'm able to upload at least one chapter...**

**I chose to upload this story because I've left it hanging for long, so I decided to write a new chapter for this story. But I'm sorry if it's boring or whatever, I'm still stuck with my schedule.**

**Back to where I started, I won't upload anything until I'm able to do so. so, I'll probably be back later (don't know when, but I'll be back for sure), but hey, I can still read fanfics, but I don't know if I could review all of them.**

**Anyway, I've read chapter 407, and that made me screamed in joy inside my head! XD**

**I don't know if that's a hint or not, but I really hope he will choose Haru. She deserves more. And I have to say, I like her more now.**

**Forget about it, I'm just too happy and caught in surprise when Tsuna blushed at Haru :)**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

"_Where is she?!" Tsuna asked Reborn breathlessly. As soon as he heard the news about Haru at school, he went straight to the hospital._

_Reborn rolled his eyes on the room next to him. Without further ado, Tsuna entered the room. Inside, Haru was alone, slumbering peacefully as her two eyes were closed. Her head, her body was covered with bandages. He walked towards the bed with concern look. By then, Haru opened her eyes and what she first did as she saw Tsuna wasn't something he had ever anticipated: she smiled, at him. But he flinched as he saw tears that shed from her eyes._

"_W-What is it? Does it hurt?" asked Tsuna._

_Haru shook her head. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said. "Because Tsuna-san is here, visiting me. I'm so happy. I thought you wouldn't visit me because of school."_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I would visit you! You're my friend. Vongola has nothing to do with this, if that's what you mean. Anyway, are you alright now?"_

_Haru nodded. "I'm 100% alright! I will back as cheerful Haru after I'm out of here."_

_Seeing that, Tsuna smiled. "Alright, alright."_

"_Tsuna-san,"_

"_Eh? What?"_

"_I heard from Bianchi-san the doctor said my brain is the one with most damage, and I could lose my memories about everyone." Tsuna's eyes widened and quivered at her remark. Lose her memories about everyone? About him? He didn't like the sound of it one bit._

"_But when I think about it again it's funny, don't you think? It's funny that… I have to forget all of those precious memories. If I really do, I hope I can live that kind of life..."_

"_Don't joke about it!" Tsuna said loudly. "If you lose your memories, you'll become a different person, do you want that?! What would I do if you really forget about us… forget about me? I… won't be able to live with it… I won't be happy again…"_

_Haru was stunned seeing Tsuna's behavior: he gripped onto the bed sheet with trembled hands and head was down. She could tell it was painful to hear that from her. But she felt treasured, even though as a friend, it might be a painful thing for her, she was happy enough to see Tsuna's worries for her._

"_You don't have to worry about anything," Haru's hand that held his trembling hand made him lifted his head to see her smiling face. "No matter what happens to me, I won't forget about my friends. Even if I do, I don't think I won't be able to forget."_

"_Haru…"_

"_Tsuna-san," she called. "I promise I won't forget about you. I won't ever put you in such position. So, don't be sad. Smile for me, okay? No matter what happens to me, if you keep smiling, everything you never wished for will disappear."_

…

The male brunette opened his eyes slowly. He had been sleeping in a bed. He rose his body up while palming his forehead. His dream was a weird one—but wait. Why weird? Tsuna couldn't tell why he saw it as something weird.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." no words could tell how surprise he was by the sight of Kyoko.

"Kyoko…-chan? What's going on here? Why are you in your sleeping wear? And where are we?" he looked at his surroundings; it was a luxurious hotel room.

"Eh? That's a funny question, Tsu-kun. I'm your wife! And I thought you stopped calling me that. I'm your wife now, so call me just 'Kyoko', okay?"

"N-No… you're not. I'm not even married yet and a minute ago, I was at—" Tsuna flinched and trailed off.

_Wait, where was I?_ He couldn't remember it. At every moment he tried to remember, the more he forgot.

"Anyway, you were talking in your sleep. You kept calling a woman name 'Haru'." Kyoko gave him the cup of coffee that had been on her hands as soon as she found Tsuna woke up.

"Haru?" said Tsuna. _Haru? Why is it feels so… unclear? Who is she? _He looked down at the brown liquid, staring at it thoughtfully. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall someone named 'Haru'.

"She's not your secret lover, right?"

Tsuna snapped. "O-Of course not! I remember now! Yeah, you're my wife and we're on holiday, right? France?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously. "And this is the best five-star hotel in France. You booked this place. Ah! I almost forgot to say thank you," she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this holiday, Tsu-kun! I love you."

"I-I love you too." a sense of hesitation was seen in his eyes and tone but Kyoko didn't seem aware of that.

He felt odd. He felt insecure for unknown reason. It wasn't because seeing Kyoko wore a ring on her ring finger and surprisingly, out of the blue, he also wore one; surely he still had the same feelings for Kyoko like 10 years ago, although now, he couldn't tell whether he liked someone—wait, why would he think of that? Tsuna himself was confused by his own thoughts. He loved Kyoko, his wife, so why should he have doubts about his own feelings? He wanted to neutralize that toxic mind.

It was just so confusing and perplexing, as if his head would explode.

"Tsu-kun, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." with that, Kyoko went inside the bathroom, which was at the left side of the bed.

Perhaps he was drunk or too tired that he completely forgot the holiday, he thought. With that in mind, he decided to forget about the confusing stuffs and his dream and forget about this 'Haru' person he didn't know of. He just wanted to enjoy his holiday with his one and only wife, although somehow, he couldn't bring himself to smile.

* * *

Like any husband and wife would do, Tsuna and Kyoko were walking around the Eiffel Tower, looking around at the beautiful town of Paris, took pictures together, they showed their status as couple in that town of love; Tsuna embraced his wife as they were looking at the scenery and the people. Smile never faded away from Kyoko's face, but not him. He didn't show any smile even for a second.

They rested at a café nearby, sitting on the outdoor table. Tsuna sipped his drink.

"You're not smiling." Kyoko said low-spiritedly, looking at the pictures from the camera she held.

"Eh?"

"Do you… really enjoy our holiday?"

"I do! I really do! I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so." she gave a smile and continued looking.

"Kyoko-cha—I mean, Kyoko… I have a suggestion for where we should go next."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Bookstore."

"Bookstore?" her honey-colored eyes blinked.

"It's not far from here."

Kyoko flabbergasted when hearing that from him. Her agape mouth and the silence around her made him nervous; her big round eyes that stared at him stiffened the Vongola boss in edginess. "W-What? I know it's weird for us to go to the bookstore, I mean that's not what a couple supposed to do, especially when they're married. W-Well, if you don't want to go—"

"It's not that," Kyoko cut him off. With a bright smile curved on her face, she said, "I'm just very happy that you finally give a suggestion. And I would go with you anywhere, Tsu-kun."

After all this time, he finally smiled—although that wasn't supposed to be considered as a real smile; it was a fake, a forced smile he put so that she wouldn't ask any more of it. "Thank you." was all the words he could speak.

"But the books here are French."

"Oh, don't worry, I can speak French. Well, at least, I understand the language a little."

"Eh? Really? Wow! Tsu-kun, you're amazing! Then, if I buy a book there, will you help me translate it?"

"Sure, anything for you."

Everything seemed alright, they didn't seem to have marriage issues, but to him, strangely, somehow, he couldn't see her as… Kyoko. If he were to trust his intuition, something felt odd, and it was as if he overlooked something important.

Nevertheless, no matter how often that thought struck his head, he always tried to see it as 'something that never happened'. He walked to the bookstore with her hand-in-hand and went separate ways as they stopped at each section of the bookshelves.

In truth, he wasn't sure why he would want to go to a bookstore. It wasn't like something was going to happen, he thought with deadpan of a face as he was looking for a book to read

Suddenly, he heard something fell on the floor beside him, breaking him out of his blank of a thought: several books seemed to fall from the hands of a woman next to him. A young woman around his age wore a Barrett hat and dark glasses. She was a brunette, like him, although her hair color was darker.

It wasn't a time to stare at her, he thought. Quickly, he squatted and helped her to pick up all the books. When the books were all in his hands, he handed it over to her. The woman didn't say anything and just accepted the books,

"_Sawada-san, hang in there!"_

He flinched as a glimpse of a woman struck his head like a speed of lightning. It was a brief image, but he could remember the image: the woman who had a dark brown hair shouted his name almost desperately and she seemed to hold him in her arms.

His eyes widened at that image. It froze him on the spot.

"Tsu-kun?" a pat on his shoulder snapped him. He immediately turned around to see his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was just—" when he looked back to where the woman stood, all he stared at was an empty space. "…It's nothing," he turned around to Kyoko. "Have you found a book?"

Kyoko nodded cheerfully and showed him a cooking book. "Ta-dah! Thankfully, it's in English, so I can understand it. I want to refine my cooking skill to cook for you. What about you?"

"Sadly, nothing fits my interest," he easily lied. "Come on, let's buy that book and go back to the hotel."

With Kyoko merrily nodded in agreement, they bought the book and went back to the hotel. It wasn't far from the elevator; all they had to do was to turn left after the elevator and then right. She was reaching for the key in her bag, but there were so many things inside.

"Wait, I think the key is buried inside." she rummaged her own bag.

Tsuna didn't mind to stand and felt a bit like left hanging in front of the door of his own hotel room. He could wait. He waited patiently until he sensed a presence of someone, quite far from his distance. He looked at his left, eyes widened at the sight of the same woman at the bookstore, but without her dark glasses, standing still at the intersection with eyes looked at him.

At that moment, as if time stopped, he held his breath and froze with eyes locked on her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I welcome any kind of reviews ^^**


	3. False life

**Thank you for the reviews and support! I'll try my best to make this story worth to read. Anyway, I've changed the summary, hope you don't mind. It was a temporary summary and I was in a hurry back then.**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

Unmistakably…

That dark brown hair…

That black Barrett hat…

Those eyes…

Tsuna suddenly winced as he felt a stabbing pain on his head when he looked into her eyes. He held his head over the brief pain.

"_Goodbye, Tsuna-san."_

Tsuna flinched at that voice, that glimpse of a girl who said those hurtful words to him, and him only. Somehow, it hurt. Tsuna looked at the young woman again and when he did, her mouth was moving, saying one simple sentence that widened his eyes.

Afterwards, she walked away from him, heading towards the elevator. He had to know who that woman was. He pursued her, but luck wasn't on his side; she was gone, appeared and disappeared like a gust of wind.

He looked disturbed—it was seen all over his face. Mind was roamed with the urge to know, it tickled his curiosity to an unbelievably high level. There were many things he needed to ask her: who is she? Why does she look like the person in his vision? Why doesn't she look familiar, but somehow, it hurts him just looking at her face? But nothing could bother him more than the sentence she spoke earlier.

"_Wake up."_

Surely he was wide awake; she didn't have to say it. But somehow, something told him there was a deep meaning behind those two simple words. He didn't know what she was trying to say nor did he know her intention. It was a dilemma: he wanted to be with Kyoko and forget about the woman, but he also wanted to find her and get an answer. He clenched his fists over that dilemma and not long after, he made his decision.

He needed to know the mysterious woman.

He pressed the downwards button on the elevator and was going to take a step inside.

"Tsu-kun!" but Kyoko halted his step. "Where are you going?" from the looks of her face, she didn't want him to leave her, he knew.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere. Just wait for me in our room." he entered the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

"Tsu-kun!" she shouted again. "Don't leave me, please…"

"I'll be back shortly. I promise."

And then, the elevator door closed, separating Tsuna from Kyoko.

Inside, Tsuna could feel free to express his guilt. He was alone and no one could disturb him. He felt guilty for leaving Kyoko behind like that, he could never forget the looks on her face; the looks of a person who felt betrayed. He shut his eyes over the guilt, but he didn't regret it. Like he convinced himself, that woman should have the reason behind the disturbing thoughts that overran his mind, his dream, and the one named 'Haru'.

He was frustrated when he went to the lobby, the woman wasn't seen. He searched the whole area and became more frustrated, but not desperate. He knew he should calm his head. He sat on a sofa at the lobby to relax. He inhaled a deep breath, exhaled, and started to track back his activities; his eyes were closed. Before he went back to hotel, he was at—Tsuna's eyes opened in haste as he finally remembered.

He was at the bookstore, where he had met her.

Without delay, he ran as fast as he could towards the bookstore with focused mind to the extent that he even ignored a car that almost hit him. She entered the bookstore with a hope to find her there, but his expression spoke his letdown as he saw nothing but an empty space of disappointment.

"Excusez-moi—" as he was going to ask a staff there, he saw her outside, walking and was about to leave his sight. But he wouldn't let that. He pursued her. The crowd on that street, the people as he walked passed them, he stayed to his commitment and kept on chasing her. But as he continued on, strangely, he could never reach her. No matter how far he stretched his hand to her, she kept walking and walking far from him.

Out of the blue, a black figure tackled him to a wall from his left. As he looked at who did it, a person with black cloak and hood pointed a gun at his forehead. Another glimpse appeared: the dark sky that was covered with clouds and the heavy rain that washed the person's figure along with the gun, the gloomy air, the same feeling, the same perception, it was as if a déjà vu.

An unknown profound sadness and guilt struck his emotion, making his heart trembled of such painful feeling. His eyes were widened and hands grasped to his head as if it drove him insane. Tears flowed from his eyes like a waterfall, however unwillingly. Those feelings, he was sure he never felt it, but it still felt so real and unstoppable. His denial and struggle were expressed through his closed eyes of not wanting to see or feel it.

"STOP IT!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Tsuna immediately opened his eyes; the person wasn't there anymore, instead there was just an American tourist who offered his hand in help. But over that so much unwanted feelings of sadness he had felt, he shoved the man away and ran away from there as fast as he could, getting every pedestrians' attention. As of this moment, the stare they gave him didn't matter. He just wanted to get away from that spot with tears that still stuck in his eyes.

* * *

It was dawn. Orange shade colored the blue vast sky. The sun was almost set. After feeling that horrible emotions, Tsuna finally calmed down and sat on one of the bench at the park. Across him was an artificial lake, but its beauty didn't lose to the real lake. He stared at the lake mirthlessly.

Even the thought about getting back to Kyoko sooner didn't across his mind; he shoved everything in his mind in order to find the woman. His eyes locked on the lake and the people that passed him that he didn't notice someone sat next to him, eating a ramen.

"Eating ramen at Paris, who would've thought?" having heard the voice, Tsuna looked at the man. His hair was white and had round glasses. His outfit looked like he was Japanese, but one that made him a bit curious.

"Where did you get that ramen?"

"From my house. Want some?"

"No, thanks." he continued looking at the view.

Silence roamed around the bench.

"What's in your mind, young man?" the man asked, which made Tsuna flinched.

"…a woman."

"Oh? Is she pretty? Good luck then. Someone with your looks surely would get any women you like."

"It's not that," Tsuna replied. "I need to find her…"

"I see," the man stood up. "Good luck on finding the _truth_, Decimo."

At that remark, Tsuna shuddered for unknown reason. As the man walked away from Tsuna, he stood up, staring at where he left, but didn't try to stop him. He wondered why that man seemed familiar and why he knew about Tsuna's job. Also, his words felt off.

He had so many problems in his mind and he didn't want to add it more. But when he turned around to sit back, surprisingly, there she was, the person he desperately tried to find, sitting on his spot casually while holding a pot of purple hyacinth. She stood up and gave it to him. She didn't let out her voice and after giving the flower, she walked away from him towards the road.

Tsuna didn't try to stop her as he saw froze in his spot and eyes froze on her, didn't want to let her out of his sight again.

"_**Wake up**_." He flinched as he heard a voice as she was walking towards the road; the same voice that called his name in his vision.

"_**The reality that takes place in the world is but a truth, a horrible and beautiful falsity. Remember what you came here for. Seek the answer yourself and pursue the hidden truth beneath the lies. Open your eyes and set yourself free from this nightmare**_."

At the time the voice stopped talking, so as the woman stopped walking, but she was already across the road, she had already cross over. The cars that drove on that road frequently covered her figure, but even so, he could see her turning around to face him. Her mouth began to open.

"Remember your goal, Tsuna-san." she whirled around and walked away from him.

Tsuna froze at her remark, especially the way she called him. It recalled him good memories, but a terrible memory too. He just couldn't bring himself to remember. He snapped out of that thought as he finally realized she was going to leave him again, he wouldn't let that. He ran towards the road without noticing when he took a step onto the road, a car was heading straight towards him.

And after that, everything went black.

* * *

The smell, his nose worked well to notice that. His brown eyes opened and just as his nose said, he was in a hospital. However he wasn't alone. Kyoko was beside him, sitting on a chair while waiting for him to wake up. She didn't look happy at all.

"I was worried why you didn't come back soon and this is where I found you." she said with unpleasant tone.

"S-Sorry…"

"Well, I don't mind, as long as you're fine." she smiled and wiped her tears. "The doctor said it's just a mild concussion, so you'll be fine."

"How could understand French?"

"The doctor is Japanese, like us."

"I see. Hey, let's go back to the hotel."

"But what about your concussion?"

"If it's just that, I can still do my activities."

"Okay. I'll call the doctor."

With Kyoko called the doctor and the doctor agreed to let Tsuna go back, thus the two couple went back to their hotel. Tsuna noticed something that wasn't there on the coffee table.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Tsu-kun."

"S-Sure."

He didn't divert his stare away from the chessboard. Something about that item made him wanted to touch it and when he did, a memory hit his head like a lightning. His eyes grew wide of getting the memory; the one with a chess tattoo on a certain picture and the one who gave it was…

"Haru." he mumbled.

He remembered it now. He finally remembered his mission and Haru, he remembered when 10 years ago she sacrificed herself for him, he remembered how she lost her memories, and he remembered whose fault was that. He held his breath and stiffened.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?"

"Kyoko-chan, I—" Tsuna's words were cut off as he saw Kyoko was walking from the kitchen, but with a knife on her hand. Her face was covered with her bangs. Something wasn't right. "Kyoko-chan? What are you holding?" with insecurity feeling, he backed away, but a bed behind him stopped his step.

"I told you, call me 'Kyoko'." she abruptly pushed him and pinned him to the bed while pointing the knife at him. Her eyes, the way she looked at him, it was like a murderer who wanted to kill so much, it was cold and lustful for killing, as if she hated him to the very part of her bone.

"You broke your promise. I'll never forgive you for that."

Tsuna couldn't hurt her; he wouldn't, even if the knife was pushed down to his face. However, all of the suddenly, the knife turned to ashes along with Kyoko's body. The surrounding started to get abstract like a painting, like it was an illusion. Not just that, his body was disintegrating. It happened so sudden and without a cue. And before he knew it, he completely disintegrated.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna opened his eyes to see Haru's face. He wasn't sure why, but it was the most pleasant sight he had ever seen in his life. It brought him tranquility. Tsuna lifted his body to sitting position. He looked at his surroundings which appeared to be a lab. Outside the room he was at, control panel lined up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." he replied as he looked around.

"Don't worry, this isn't a dream. This is real."

"Real?"

* * *

Haru told him what had truly happened. They had arrived at a shooting zone, and a real one where two sides were fighting with guns. Tsuna got shot immediately just as he got there. She kept calling him, but his pulse was growing weak and then when she was trying to get him out of there, she lost him due to an explosive that almost hit them.

In that midst of chaos, she tried to find him and when she did, someone took him away, kidnapping him. She wanted to chase the car that kidnapped him, but she almost got shot. She couldn't get out of that place until one of the sides dead.

It took her story to make him realize his life with Kyoko was just a dream, but to him, it felt so real. The one that kidnapped him was a living puppet of Checkerface that was created to stall them, or to kill them. Haru stated that from what she heard from the puppet she defeated was that the false life he had experienced was Checkerface's command, a way to prevent Tsuna from getting into him.

But his intuition spoke otherwise. He felt as if Checkerface wanted to give him a message through that dream and that Haru shouldn't know. His instinct had never failed him so far, but for this, he doubted it. Checkerface wouldn't give him a subliminal message, much less a real and direct message, he thought.

"Sawada-san," Haru called. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"…No, it's nothing. Forget about it."

"Just tell me. We'll travel to many places together and I'd say we have to start building trust towards each other."

Haru looked at him as he said that. She hesitated, he could tell. It was seen on her face. The real sunset as they were standing on a bridge, facing it, it might have been because of the orange shade, but her eyes looked confused and doubtful. He knew those eyes; it was like his, like a person who disliked his or her own life, a person who was trapped in the past—or in Haru's case, a girl who seemed to lose sight about her own life and required an answer.

"I… I forgot to tell you that we have to find a parallel tracker to track Checkerface. I have found a potential location, but somehow, I ended up sending us here." she turned her head to the horizon, looking at the sun that set in front of them.

While she looked at the sun, Tsuna stared at her. He wanted to tell about how she lost her memories so badly, especially the part that she was his close friend, but seeing the current Haru—which what he saw had an indifferent attitude and rarely showed her emotion unlike the Haru he had known 10 years ago, he couldn't.

He should be just satisfied enough that Haru was healthy and fine. But after this mission was over, they would go back to their lives and be separated. Somehow, he didn't want to be separated from her. He wanted her to join the Vongola, he wanted her for himself. He didn't know where that feeling came from, but he couldn't simply tell her not to leave him.

Haru now had her own life and he couldn't make her go back, not when he failed to protect her. Both of them started this mission in a very deep thought concerning each of their personal issues, it wasn't a good start, they admitted. In fact, both had the same perception about it, but they didn't talk it through and tended to keep it to themselves.

"Thanks," Tsuna broke the silence and made her to look at him. "You guided me back then. If it weren't for your help, I wouldn't be able to see this view."

"What are you saying, Sawada-san?"

"You appeared in the false life, helping me to remember the mission and you."

"I probably could, but that can only be done when I take control of the device and I just arrived when you woke up."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I never guided you."


End file.
